


Hard to Keep a Secret (Drabble)

by DJKPopGirl



Series: Descendants Drabble Game [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Jane and Lonnie are hiding something, but they can't keep it hidden from Carlos and Mal. The VKs are on to them.





	Hard to Keep a Secret (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to explore the characters of Descendants through random prompts that were chosen by rolling a dice. The same concept was used to select participating characters.

Drabble 6  
Prompt: Someone’s Birthday  
Characters: Jane, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Mal

Lonnie and Jane sat in the dining hall with their heads together, pouring over a notebook of ideas.   
“Do you think he’ll like it?” Lonnie questioned.   
“Who wouldn’t love this?” Jane answered.  
“Hey, Jane, Lonnie,” Carlos slid into a seat across from the two girls. “What’s up?”  
Lonnie quickly pulled the notebook off the table and into her bag.   
“Nothing much,” Jane answered awkwardly. Carlos’s attention was clearly on the notebook, now.   
“I’m finding that hard to believe right now,” Carlos made eye contact with Jane, making her fidget. “What are you two hiding?”   
“Nothing,” Lonnie answered, trying to help Jan against her boyfriend. “We’re not hiding anything.”   
“You two are very bad liars,” Carlos commented.  
“Well, it’s not like we’ve had a lot of practice,” Jane added.  
“You have a point,” Carlos replied. “I’ll let it drop for now.”   
Lonnie and Jane both sighed in relief, relaxing now that Carlos wasn’t prying. What the girls didn’t know was that Mal had snuck up behind them while they were talking to Carlos. Once Lonnie put her bag down next to her, Mal grabbed the notebook and read what was on the open page.   
“A surprise party for Jay’s birthday?” Mal said.   
Both Jane and Lonnie jumped in their seats, turning to see Mal with the notebook. Jane even yelped a little, giving Mal a little satisfaction that they’d had no idea she was there. Her sneaking skills weren’t getting rusty yet.   
Lonnie ripped the notebook out of Mal’s hands and held it close to her chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she tried to cover it up.   
“A birthday party,” Carlos mused. “That will be interesting.”   
“You can’t tell Jay or it won’t be a surprise,” Jane pleaded.   
Carlos smiled at her. “I won’t tell him.”   
“How did you even find out when his birthday is?” Mal asked, sitting down next to Carlos.   
“Evie,” Lonnie answered simply, finally slumping in defeat, placing the notebook on the table. “We asked her a while ago when everyone’s birthdays are so we could be prepared.”   
“That’s really nice of you,” Carlos said.   
“I hope the party’s better than an Isle party,” Mal commented. “Let me know if you need help.”   
“We should be fine,” Jane smiled at Mal. “But thank you.”  
“Wish you luck,” Carlos stood up with Mal. “I look forward to it.”   
As Mal and Carlos left, Lonnie looked at Jane. “Now we have expectations to live up to.”   
“I’m sure we can do it,” Jane smiled and looked back at the notebook. 

“Shh, everyone,” Jane called out to the roomful of people. “Carlos just texted! They’re on their way!”  
People dove behind couches and chairs while Jane turned the lights out. The only light came from the candles on the cake that Lonnie had lit.   
The door slowly opened. Jane jumped up, turning the lights back on and everyone jumped out yelling “Surprise!” at Jay.   
Jay stopped in his tracks, staring at all of the people in the room. AKs and VKs alike had gathered to celebrate his birthday, his first in Auradon.   
“What?” he breathed out, his eyes wide.   
“Happy birthday, Jay!” Everyone called out.   
Lonnie came forward with the cake. “Blow out the candles and make a wish!”  
Jay did as he was told, causing everyone to cheer more.  
Jay smiled widely at them all. “Thank you.”


End file.
